


Perfect Tea

by xthesecretshipperx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthesecretshipperx/pseuds/xthesecretshipperx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren makes Levi some tea after a rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [snk chibi shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207418) by shivey saphire. 



Levi sat down at the wooden table, letting a sigh escape over his lips. It had been a long day for him, even if it had been uneventful he still felt exhaustion creeping up on him. Dealing with the antics of the new recruits was quite tiring in itself. “Come on, they weren’t that bad.” A soft voice dispersed the silence as two cups of tea were gently placed onto the table top. Levi glanced up at the beautiful brunette before him, meeting a pair of wonderful green eyes, so warm and full of heart. Eren pulled out the chair next to him and seated himself while his husband continued to speak. “They could have been worse I suppose, but still how difficult is it to clean out a supply shed?” Eren chuckled, Levi’s cleaning standards were really something else. “They had a whole damn hour and still didn’t come close.” The younger man grinned. “Not everyone can be as diligent a cleaner as I am.” Levi cracked a small smile at Eren's pride. “It”s a damn shame.” Levi lifted his cup and took sip of the black tea Eren had made, another smile rising. Eren always makes it perfectly, just the way he likes it, a little strong and borderline too hot. “It’s perfect, you did well as always.” Before Eren had time to reply Levi had leaned over and connected their lips, without a second thought he pressed into the kiss enjoying every second until it ended. “I love you.” Levi sighed, his rough voice raising the hairs on the back of Eren's neck. “You sure are talkative tonight.” “So what if I am?” and with that Levi grabbed Eren's chin once again claimed the taller male's lips with his own.


End file.
